Kukai’s Cheerleader
by Honey Funny Bunny
Summary: The Seiyo Elementary soccer team is losing, and Kukai is, undeniably, off his game. What would really re-energize him is a cheerleader, and fortunately, Amu, as Amulet Heart, has got a pair of pink pom-poms and bad but perky rhymes.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara/Shugo Chara Doki.

**Note: **My first Kukamu fic! It was the first pairing I fell in love with when I first started watching Shugo Chara. Now NagiAmu and Tadamu top it, but I think that – and you don't have to agree, I'm just saying – Kukamu's better than Amuto. –braces self for barrage of rocks-

Lol, enjoy~

--

Kukai's Cheerleader

By: Aishitewu

"And with that impressive goal from Ozaki Akio, Shiro Elementary leads with four points total, while Seiyo Elementary, falling behind, has only managed to score _one _point so far!" The spirited announcer yelled from his seat, eyes sparkling behind thick-rimmed glasses. "But don't sprout those pimples yet, Seiyo kids; we've still got the second half to go through!"

The mentioned Seiyo students on the bleachers were a sad sight of slumped-over black, blue and red uniforms. Some had even left already, I noted, wiping sweat off my forehead as I practically collapsed onto the bench, gulping down the bottle of water one of my teammates had tossed to me. "Dammit," I muttered, glaring over at the whooping and hollering Shiro boys. "They play rougher than I thought they would."

"Agreed," grumbled Hiraoka Ichiro from my left side. When I glanced over at him, he was rubbing a red spot on his thigh. "That Akio bastard purposely kicked the ball hard to kill the veins on my thigh, man." Ichiro sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. "Think we can still win the championship?"

I slapped him on the back and replied, forcing cheerfulness through my features, "Of course we can, Ichi! Just think positively and do your best. That's what really matters anyway, right?"

Ichiro only stared at me in doubt. "Sure," he murmured before shifting his focus to his throbbing thigh. I didn't blame him – who was I kidding with my motivating crap? Thinking realistically and considering how those jerks "played" soccer, it would be best for the Seiyo team quit before we ended up scowling enviously at the gold trophy is _Shiro_ Elementary hands _as_ we, the losers, pressed ice to numerous blue bruises.

"Hey, Kukai, looks who's here!" Daichi immediately flew in front of my face, his small Chara hand pointing towards the group of bleachers. I narrowed my eyes as I searched through the mess of Seiyo uniforms and finally spotted two familiar blue and red capes…and one cape-less pinkette.

"Wait, I thought they had Guardian work to do." Despite what I had said, I couldn't fight the grin that was taking over. "Hehe, whatever! I'm glad they came to cheer on their _senpai_!"

Hotori and Fujisaki were in conversation with the other students, natural social butterflies. Hinamori, on the other hand, was looking over at the Seiyo soccer players' bench, her honey eyes scanning, scanning, and…

"Kukai!" she called, smiling as wide as I was. Jumping up and down shamelessly, she waved her arm back and forth in the air. "Fight, Kukai, fight! _Ganbare_!"

_God, she was so damn cute._ The energy was building up inside of me, coursing throughout me, warming my veins…

"It's now time for the second half of the game!" With that pronouncement, I stood up and flashed Amu the best smile and thumbs-up combination I could muster.

'Cuz when she's there, there's no doubt about it – I have to _fight_.

--

"Amu-chan, you're so cute." Nadeshiko giggled, watching as the bubblegum-haired girl eagerly hopped up and down.

Just like that, she stopped and gawked at me, her face turning as red as her signature x-hairclips. "N-Nadeshiko, I was only –"

"And even cuter when you blush, apparently."

That colored her scarlet. She quickly turned around to hide her face away from her teasing best friend. "I was just, y'know, cheering Souma-kun on. They're losing, if you haven't –"

"_Goal_!" Interrupted, Amu abruptly swiveled on her heels, her eyes widening as she stared at the soccer field. "Reinvigorated, Souma Kukai of Seiyo Elementary cunningly gets past the goalie and scores!"

"Looks like your cheering is working, Amu," Nadeshiko quietly commented. She'd noticed Kukai instantly look over to where Amu was standing in awe. "Ah, love…"

"Nadeshiko, did you see that?" Amu exclaimed, amber orbs sparkling in delight. "My…my cheering! It worked!" Cupping her hands around her mouth, she added loudly, "Good job, Kukai! Fight, fight!"

"That's the spirit, Amu. Looks like you're the only one he listens to."

In the next second, however, the Joker's expression changed. Suddenly she clamped her hand against her lips, a hint of tomato-red peeking from above her fingers.

The purple-haired Queen's Chair bit back a chuckle. "Amu-chan, you're just too adorable."

--

_Kami-sama, she's just too adorable._

My cheeks were starting to ache from grinning so big. Amu was, unknowingly to her, turning me into the Cheshire Cat.

It was strange… I was distracted, yet focused at the same time. Out of all the hearty screaming coming from the spectators, the only voice I was hearing was Hinamori's. Weird, but I didn't question it. Not now, when I was set on winning the championship for Seiyo. _And Amu._

Shaking my head, I stared at the soccer ball. It was being impressively maneuvered around by Ozaki Akio's foot. I ran up to him and pretended not to notice his glare, but the bastard decided to _physically _transmit his anger. And he did quite sneakily, too, seeing as the referee didn't give him a yellow card.

I jumped and down, my ankle aching painfully. I could just _feel_ the bruise coloring the skin there a nasty shade of purple. "Oww! Shit, what the hell what was that for?"

Akio only smirked at me before kicking the ball into the goal.

"Goal! Ozaki Akio, yet again, scores! And now Shiro Elementary leads with a total of five points! C'mon, Seiyo, _three points_!"

Crap, how was I going to play with my ankle injured? I couldn't even run anymore; I pathetically limped through the field, closing my eyes as I tried to push the pain away.

The gold trophy stood farther and farther away… I could see the disappointment in Hinamori's ochre stare…

Dammit, dammit, _dammit_. I cursed inwardly, rubbing against my ankle. _Heal already. For the champion – actually forget about the trophy, just suck it up and help me win. For Hina… Amu_!

"K-U-K-A-I! He's my soccer boy, my super cool _senpai_!"

_Amu, as Amulet Heart, was cheering me on, shaking her pink pom-poms and awkwardly dancing in front of the wide-eyed Seiyo-Shiro audience._

Wow. She made flat chests look good, in the light pink sports bra… I wiped sweat off various places of my skin, but it wasn't from the heat.

"K-U-K-A-I! He's gonna shoot those goals, and that's no lie!"

_Her eyes were closed, probably to avoid meeting the stares of the crowd, but there was a smile on her dark red face._

The pain in my ankle was slowly, _magically_ dissolving… The purple into indigo, then a barely noticeable blue.

"K-U-K-A-I! He makes me do crazy stuff; I have no idea why!"

My heart thudded against my chest. I didn't need any more assurance. It was there, in the words she chanted off-tune; it was there, written on her smiling lips.

"Grahhh!" I yelled, sprinting towards the soccer ball, towards the goal, towards the _victory_.

"For Amu," I muttered under my breath.

--

"Kukai-kun! You were so cool out there!" Yamabuki Saaya flipped one of her curls over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes at me – flirting, undoubtedly. I gave her a small smile and nodded. Right now I was looking for someone else.

"Way to go, Kukai-senpai!" A crimson-faced group of girls gushed, the fan club bowing before me. "You were spectacular – really, really spectacular! Your consecutive seven goals…" Their voices trailed off and they dreamily stared into the sky as I snuck away from them.

Not that I appreciated the praise. I just wanted to see someone right now, more than anything else.

And, I realized with the speedy, exhilarated pulses in my chest, there she was, having returned to her beautiful, shining, normal self.

"Kukai, you were just… Really amazing," Amu whispered breathlessly, cheeks flushed. I could feel my own start to heat up just standing there with her.

"Hehe, thank you!" I replied, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her closer to me. "But, you know, I really should be thanking you. Even though you had some pretty bad rhymes" – I fought back a laugh as she frowned at me childishly – "you still got me to pull through and, in the end, win."

The shade of red darkened and was slowly spreading all across her face. I didn't mind, she was stunning like that. "I was… It's nothing," she mumbled.

"Think you can make that skirt a little shorter though? That would _really _help." I smirked. Teasing her was just way too fun to pass up.

"_What_?!" Eyes wide as soccer balls, she scowled up at me, her mouth a disgusted "o" shape.

Whoa, I didn't know people could turn _that _red!

--

**Note: **It's a little short, but I hope that didn't bother you guys too much. Cheesy ending, too. Grah.

I was a little unsure about the soccer game and rules too. Meh.

The story was originally supposed to be a little more pervy, but… -w- LOL.

**I hope you liked it, and I would love to read your reviews/criticism. **:)

(But you don't have to :P)


End file.
